1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel for displaying a fixed pattern and a method for producing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
In display panels used for displaying the operating status in AV (audio-visual) equipment, such as car stereo sets or DVD players, many display panels display only a predetermined fixed pattern.
Conventionally, in order to display a fixed pattern including texts or images on a display panel, it was necessary to form the panel as a segment display panel at the manufacturing stage of the display panel. That is to say, the display panel itself was manufactured as a display panel for fixed pattern display.
However, with conventional display panels for fixed pattern display, it is impossible to alter the pattern after the manufacturing process to a pattern different from the specified fixed pattern, so that they had no versatility at all. Moreover, with conventional display panels for fixed pattern display, manufacturing only a small number of display panels for displaying a specific fixed pattern leads to increased costs, and it is difficult to manufacture display panels with a desired fixed pattern in short time.